Ready Or Not
by blackneonrose
Summary: Valentine's day was spent dancing in the sheets for Emil and Sera. Romping around is normal for the young lovers. But, are they ready for the consequences of this? Espeacialy when it's deadly? Iceland/EmilXOC, DenNor, SuFin.
1. Valentine's Day

After a long day at work, Iceland, otherwise known as Emil to the people close to him, walked through the door of his house. He was tried from all the paper work he had to fill out, as evident from his slouched walk.

But, today was a special day; for it was Valentine's Day. And even more special, it was his first Valentine's Day where he wasn't alone. After years of loneliness, he has finally found someone that melted away his cold exterior. Surprising the whole world, Iceland, the strange island country in the middle of the ocean, has a lover.

Of course, Denmark teased him beyond belief ('Ice finally got laid! Now you're not a thousand year old virgin!' Norway and Emil hit him on the head), Norway almost smiled, but no one could deny the proud look in his eyes. Sweden... Was Sweden. Finland was happy for him.

Seeing as this was his first Valentine's Day, he didn't really know what to plan. He's seen movies where the guy takes his girl somewhere special, buys her flowers and chocolates, but he knows his lover doesn't like those types of things, saying they were too cliché. And even though he knows her inside and out, he still had no idea what to do.

"First Valentine with Sera and I do nothing... What a great boyfriend I am." He mumbled, putting his bag on the kitchen counter.

He went to go to the fridge when he stopped in his tracks. "Strange... I haven't seen Sera. She's probably sleeping-" His words caught in his throat seeing what was pinned on the fridge.

A thong. Her thong. In fact, it was the exact same tong that Emil ripped off of her body the other night. The purple piece of underwear was attached to a note. He grabbed the tong, a smirk on his face remembering the night, along with the note.

He read, " 'Remember this? You ripped it off me. You went wild, I loved it. I'm waiting in your closet. Come and get me. -Sera' "

His eyes widen, "My closet? Oh no... I have... Things in there." His closet was his secret. Filled with toys, gags, riding crops, and so much more. In all honesty, what was in Emil's closet made Prussia's and Germany's look innocent.

He's always told her not to go in there, saying that he has personal stuff from his past that he keeps hidden because of bad memories. She listened to him, not going in there, but knew at some point curiosity would over take her. They did share a room, but each had a closet in it. Secretly, he was quite happy (and turned on) that she found out, he didn't know how to tell her.

He ran up the stairs, to his room, and burst through the door. He marched to his closet door, taking his jacket off, and slammed the door open.

What he saw was... Erotic. His face turned red at the sight, and warmth pooled between his legs. Sera was sitting there, naked, her hand in between her thighs, moaning what sounded like his name. When she saw him, she took her hand out, wet from her arousal.

"I see you found me," She stood up, grabbing his hand leading him to their bed. "You're wearing too much clothes..." She unbuttoned his shirt and pants. Her warm hands ran up and down his chest, a moan going passed his lips.

"You know, the closet doesn't surprise me. I mean, there is a penis museum in your country." She teased, slipping his shirt and pants off. She pushed him onto the bed, his legs dangling off the side. She kneeled down, situating herself between his legs.

"It doesn't? This doesn't creep you out or- Ah!" Emil's face turned a brighter shade of red. He felt her hand slip in his boxers, wrapping it around his aching member. She started moving her hand up and down, going faster, making him fidget and moan louder.

"Enjoying this I see?" She smirked, pulling his boxers down, freeing his erection. She lightly kissed the tip, a low moan bubbled from his lips. With her index finger, she wiped up the pearly bead of pre-cum from his tip. Unconsciously, he bucked his hips into her hand, moaning.

Using her fingers, she pulled back his foreskin, and then prodded the sensitive slit beneath with her tongue. "Se-Sera... Stop teasing me." To her surprise, Emil grabbed her hair, pulling her away from his member. "Please..."

"Stop teasing? I can do that." She brought her head down, licking the tip, then putting it into her mouth. She wrapped her tongue around the tip, sucking softly. One of Emil's hands was embedded in her silver hair, tugging and pulling, the other, gripped the dark colored sheets below him.

"A-ah! Sera..." He moaned, thrusting his hips, wanting more of her mouth over his length. He looked down, his violet eyes meeting Sera's golden ones. The eye contact broke as soon as it was made; Emil shut his eyes in ecstasy as she took more of him into her mouth.

With what she couldn't fit in her mouth, which was quite a lot seeing as the Icelandic male was very well-endowed, she massaged with one of her hands, the other clawed down his navel. She hummed, loving the sounds coming out of his mouth. "Sera... Ah..."

He bucked his hips again, bringing the tip of his member to the back of her throat, which in turn made her gag slightly. He thrusted again, his hand holding her head in place, practically fucking her throat. His hard length went as far down her throat as it could. Even though she tried pulling away, his hand kept her there.

Sera clawed his chest, and much to her dislike, she moaned, only feeding what Emil was doing. She would never admit it, but she loved when he got like this. He trusted harder, so close to the edge, almost there. So close he could taste it. His thrusts were erratic at this point, his back arched, his hands pulled at her silvery hair.

"Ah! A-ah..." His movements grew more animalistic, needing to reach his end. His toes curled, his moans grew louder, calling out her name. "Sera! Ah...!"

Sera moaned, sending vibrations down Emil's hard length, in turn making him moan. Using her tongue, she licked the underside of his member, trying to bring him to his zenith. His moans filled the dark colored bedroom, which had already begun to smell like sex.

"Sera! I'm going to-" Emil bucked one more time into her mouth, releasing his white essence into her mouth.

Sera swallowed sticky substance, not having of choice seeing as his member was down her throat. She pulled away, coughing a bit. "Got a little wild, huh?" She looked at his length, "And you're still hard."

"Sorry... I, uh..." He blushed, slightly embarrassed at his loss of control. "I-"

She interrupted, "Don't be. I like it when you get all wild." She chuckled, "But, now, I need some pleasure," She gestured down to her nether reigns, "It's only fair."

He smiled, "Oh, but of course," He pulled her up from between his legs and placed her on the bed, "You need some fun too." He climbed on top of her, quickly kissing her before moving down toward her ample breasts, sucking on a perked nub, earning a moan from her lips.

He traveled down, being as familiar with her body as his own, until he met his destination. He rubbed her sides, watching her shrivel at his touch before he plunged and licked at the sensitive button between her thighs. Her mewls of pleasure made him go and lightly suck at the bud, bringing her to arch her back and moan his name.

"Emil! Ah! Ah!" Sera pulled his hair, moaning loudly, not caring if the neighbors could hear her.

"You're so wet, Sera," He licked the bud, "You're just dripping." Which was true, her wetness was spread to her thighs, coating them in her juices. In a low, husky voice laced with lust, he said, "I'm going to ravish you until can't walk."

She moaned at his words, moving her hips, which were kept in place by his cold hands. Emil licked and sucked, wanting her to feel just as good as he did. Right now, he was feeling pretty grateful that she found out about his closet. Thinking about his closet, he got an idea...

He stood up, much to Sera's displeasure, and walked over to his closet, picking up some toys. He set the toys down on the nightstand and straddled her waist. He picked a toy, blue, phallic in shape, thick and long, though not as thick and long as his own proud member, with a cord connected to the base, leading to a small control.

Her eyes widen at the vibrator, shaking in anticipation. He smirked, getting off her, sitting next to her. Emil placed the cerulean toy between her thighs, teasing her entrance.

She whimpered, "Emil... Please..." It was rare for her to beg, and he took advantage of it. He moved the toy slowly in, her moans ringing out. "Emil! Don't tease me." He obeyed, knowing it would pay off later and thrusted the toy completely into her. Grabbing the control, he set the vibration setting to five, at the middle.

"Emil! Oh!" Sera moved her hips, arching her back, curling her toes, grabbing to squeeze one of her breasts. The sensation was almost too much, and that was only half of the power the blue object had.

Watching her moan and wither, Emil groaned, loving the sight. His aching length, and even though as erect as it could be, was getting harder. He reached down to relieve it, wrapping a hand around himself. He started slowly, and then picked up speed, moaning with her.

Sera watched him pleasure himself, making her more aroused. She moved the hand that was grabbing at the sheets and pressed at his tip with her finger. He was shocked at first, but it went away when she started to play with the slit that was out from his retracted foreskin. She rubbed the exposed tip, bringing pre-cum out of it, which rolled down his rock hard erection. Sera was face-to-to face with his penis, but with the moaning mess she was, she couldn't go and reach for it. Instead, she rubbed his slit, while his hand moved up and down the hard organ.

"Se-Sera..." He moaned. He collected the controller to the vibrator, turning the dial up to ten, the highest setting.

"Ah! E-Em-Emil!" Sera screamed, climaxing, spilling her juices. Her moans were enough to bring him to his own climax, his cum coming out in white, sticky ropes, ending up on her fingers, which she playfully smeared on his chest.

"What? It is your sperm." She replied when he gave her a weird look. He took some of what was on her thighs and did the same as she did. "It is your cum."

They laughed, though Sera moaned more than laughed, seeing as the toy was on and still inside her. "Take the thing out, please?"

He quickly turned it off and pulled it out, a small splash of her juices coming out. "Man, you cum a lot."

"Look who's talking." She teased.

He blushed, but said nothing. He brought her to sit on his lap and just kissed her, sneaking his tongue in her mouth, tasting himself on her lips. Their tongues danced together, in perfect rhythm to a song only the two lovers could hear. His hand reached up to grab at one of her breast, giving it a strong squeeze, her moan eaten by his lips.

He broke the kiss, going down to suck on her breast, nibbling the rosy nub. Emil bite down, causing her to gasped, legs wrapped tightly around his waist. Emil kissed his way up to her neck, biting down on the junction between her neck and shoulder, the sucking on it, her moans bouncing off the walls.

"Emil... You'll leave a mark..."

He smiled, sucking harder. "I know. I want the world to know you're mine. And mine alone."

"Just fuck me already... I need it. I need you." She panted, slipping off his lap and lying down onto their bed. She wiggled her hips slightly.

"With pleasure." He positioned himself above her, bringing one of her legs around his waist, the other on his shoulder. He slid roughly in, and began thrusting with ferocity. Sera and Emil have done this enough times; he doesn't need to wait for her to adjust or her grit her teeth at the pain of his length. She was still tight around him, a feeling he loved, but not too tight to the point of pain for her.

"Emil! Ngh... M-more!" She shrilled, dragging her nails down his pale back, leaving red streaks. He complied with her request, slamming into her harder, faster. He would bring his entire length out, expect the tip, and ram back in with all his strength, loving how she moaned his name.

"Ah! Emil!" Sera ran her fingers through his silvery hair, her back arched, pressing her soft chest against his slightly muscular one. She moved her hips in time with him, wanting more of him. He bent down, going for the tanned skin of her neck, nipping and kissing. In turn, her hands traveled down to his chest, running them all over.

Emil thrusted in a different angle, hitting that one special spot inside her walls. And hit it. Again, and again, and again. "Emil! Ah! Ah... Ah..." Toes curled, back arched, hands clawing down his back, she climaxed, her walls tightening around him. But he wasn't done yet. His member was still hard and erect. He was still pounding into her with so much force, the headboard banged with the wall behind.

"I-I don't know how y-you do it. You're still h-hard." She moaned, feeling the fire in her lower abdomen growing yet again into a soon to come orgasm.

"Doesn't sound like you're complaining."

"Why would I?"

He smirked, rising her other leg to his shoulder, now able to thrust deeper into her. Sera moaned some words, but it sounded like gibberish considering the euphoria she's in. Even though, Emil understood it, she wanted it rougher. He happily complied with her wish.

He slammed into with more speed, more power, tapping into the inhuman strength he has as a nation, more... animalistic. He was well aware that if he kept going like this she wouldn't be able to walk or talk, her soreness in both her core and throat wouldn't allow her, but with her withering below him, he didn't really care.

The only the sounds that could be heard in the dark, musky room were skin slapping together, the headboard hitting the wall, and moans of each other's names.

"Oh god...! Ah! E-E-Emil!" Shutting her eyes shut as fire erupted in her lower abdomen, spreading an intense heat across her body, more screaming out than moaning. Sera's back arched, her breasts pressing against his chest. Her walls tighten around his length, moans being pulled out of his lips.

Emil shortly followed suit, an Icelandic curse slipping through his mouth, "Heilagur ríða! Sera...Ah..." His seed shooting deep inside her.

Panting, he pulled out of her; both his and her juices spilled out from her, and laid down, pulling her close to him. "I love you... Happy Valentine's. "

"Happy Valentine's," She smiled, "Ég elska þig líka." His eyes widen at the sentence, he didn't expect a reply in his language. "I studied a bit. And I asked Nor to help me with the pronunciation."

"You did?" Unlike everyone he knows, Sera was the only person to show actual interest in his culture and language. "That... That means a lot."

"I know. But, promise me to teach me some. Please?" She beamed, snuggling closer to him.

"Promise."

And the two lovers fell asleep, in each other's arms.

_

A few minutes later, a phone rang in the house, awaking both Emil and Sera from their barely sleep.

"Who could that be?" Sera said, annoyed. She's a girl who likes her sleep. Especially after a night like before's. "You get it, I can't walk."

"Alright..." Emil was also annoyed at the call, he likes his sleep too. He stood up, looking for the phone that was ringing, finding it was his own phone, which was in his jacket on the floor. He picked it up, groaning seeing as it Denmark's name who came up.

"What do you want?"

"Gee Ice, no need to be so cold. I called to say, last night, whatever you did to Sera must've been amazing. Me and Nor heard wall banging and we could hear her scream from next door. I'm sure she can't walk-" The Dane's voice was quickly cut off by his brother. "Ignore the idiot. We just called to say, keep it down. Can you do that, little brother?"

Without saying a word, Emil hung up the phone, as red as a tomato. "I'm going to kill Denmark."

"What happened?" Sera's voice was drowsy.

"They heard us. They said to 'keep it down'."

"I'm helping you with that when I can walk."

Heilagur ríða, Holy fuck in Icelandic.

Ég elska þig líka, I love you too in Icelandic.

So... Any thoughts?


	2. Aftermath

Sera looked down at the white object in her hands, wet hot tears running past her cheeks. She placed the thing on the sink counter, along with five others exactly the same. The pink plus stared at her, confirming her fears. Looking up into the mirror, she tried to regain her composure; wipe her tears away, fix her hair, calm down. But she kept sobbing no matter her efforts. She knew what this meant.

Sera remembered when Emil told he was a country. When he told what could happen if she got pregnant with his child. They had been dating for two months, and even then, she knew that she would spend the rest of her life with him. She accepted this, much to his surprise. She just smiled and said, 'Country or not, I love you. Nothing will change that.'

'What do I tell him? What if he doesn't want it? What if he leaves me? What if he tells me to get rid of it? I don't even know if he wants a kid. I don't even know if I want, or if I'm ready for a kid. I'm only seventeen. And he's a country. Pregnancy is dangerous-' A soft knock on the bathroom door distracted her from her racing thoughts.

"Sera? Are you okay?" It was Lukas. Sera had run to his house when she bought the tests. She didn't want Emil to find the empty boxes. Lukas didn't ask any questions when she barged through his door, he had his answers when a box had fallen from the bag.

"I... I'm fine." Sera tried, and failed, to gain composure. She knew she couldn't fool him, but she hoped he would leave her alone. She needed to collect her thoughts.

"No you're not. Want me to call Emil-"

"No! Don't call him. I just-" The small Spanish girl collapsed on the floor, the gravity of it all hitting her. 'I'm pregnant. A child. A baby... His baby. This could kill me. I could lose my baby.'

"I'm coming in." Lukas opened the door, shocked at what he saw. Sera on the floor, sobbing, and six positive pregnancy tests on the counter. His face paled. He couldn't believe it.

"Lukas... I don't know what to do..." Sera held her face in her hands, the world her numbing, her body barely noticing hard, cold arms pulling her into a soft embrace.

"We don't have to call him now," Lukas picked her up, carrying her to his bed. "Now tell me what's wrong. Why are you crying?"

"I'm pregnant..." Sera mumbled. She clung to the older male's shirt, not letting go of his rare embraces. He held her tight in his arms, giving her the comfort she needed.

"Aren't you happy? You're having a baby with Emil. He loves you very much," When she said nothing, just sobbed more on his shoulder, Lukas pieced it together. "Ah, you're worried about if doesn't want a child. If he'll leave you, or make you get rid of it. Sera look at me. Emil, he loves you. He's not the type of man. He won't leave you. That's not how I raised him. He will be a bit shocked, but what man wouldn't be?"

"I know, I know. But you know as well as I do, pregnancy between a human and a nation is dangerous. I could lose the baby, or I could die in childbirth, or both. And don't tell me nothing will happen. Something like this hasn't happened in many years for a reason, right?" Sera's tears stopped. She lightly pushed Lukas away, standing up.

"Sera, yes it's true, this hasn't happened in many years. I remember the last one..." Lukas's words trailed off, remembering that cold, harsh night. "But that was back when people died from a simple cut. Times are different. It's still risky; your pregnancy will develop quickly. You could only be pregnant for three, two, or even one month."

"Yes, times are different. But... What if-"

"No more. I'm going to call Emil, okay?" Lukas got his phone from his pocket, and dialed his brother.

"Emil?... Yes, she's here... She's fine, just come over. It's important... Okay, bye." Lukas put his phone down. "He's on his way. About an hour away, he's at a meeting. Want anything to eat or drink?"

"Do you have licorice?" Sera asked, already on her way to raid his kitchen. "Never mind, I'll find it."

Lukas chuckled, knowing that she would empty his fridge and cupboards. He walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where Sera was sitting on the chair next to the counter, an array of food around her.

"I hope you don't mind... I attacked your kitchen." Sera looked at the pile she had made; licorice, ice cream, chocolate, whip cream, blue Doritos, and peanut butter. All in the same bowl.

"I don't," Lukas slightly smiled something rare for the unemotional Norwegian. Even though on the outside, he was calm, on the inside he was conflicted. He was ecstatic that Sera was pregnant. She would be a great mother, and his brother a great father. He would be an uncle. But, he was terrified at the same time. He knew this could end terribly. She could have miscarriage, lose her life giving birth, or worst of all, both lives could end.

"Lukas... Could you tell me about the last time this happened?" Sera asked, sitting her spoon down. "If you can..."

"I don't think you would want to hear about it-"

"I want to know. I have a right to know."

"Alright," Lukas moved to the couch, sitting down. "Come here. You can bring your... Concoction."

Sera stood up, bowl in one hand, and went to couch taking the seat next to him. "Cravings, I know."

Lukas sighed, "It was during the Viking ages, in 1072. Denmark, he fell in love with a girl he met while in exploring the country side. Her name was Thora, she was carefree and in love with life. She was also very smart; she figured on her own that we were countries. Very soon, she found she was with child. Mathias was happier than ever, he asked for her hand in marriage, and she said yes. They decided it was best to wait until after the baby was born. It was surprising how quickly her pregnancy progressed. After two months, she went into labor..." Lukas trailed off his words, the bloody memories haunting his mind.

"And...?" Sera was curious.

"Thora was in labor for hours, a blizzard roared outside. She lost a lot of blood, more than women usually lose during childbirth. The baby, a boy, died minutes after birth, in Mathias' own arms. Thora died minutes later, we couldn't stop the bleeding. Mathias was destroyed. He may have his lovers now, but he'll never get a girl pregnant. I don't think his heart could survive another tragedy like that." Lukas stopped, seeing as Sera sobbed.

"Th-That's terrible..." She clutched her stomach, "That could happen to me. Oh my, Emil... It'll kill him."

"Sera. It'll be fine. That was a thousand years ago. Relax, okay? Do you want me to continue?" Sera nodded, wiping her tears. "The news of this spread all over Europe and Asia. The other countries were horrified; they too had this happen to them. China, Japan, Rome, and a few others have also lost children and lovers."

Sera stayed quiet, not making a sound or movement. She was... Shocked. Scared. Worried. She looked at her stomach; a life was growing inside her. A mixture of her and Emil. A baby. Sera was in love with the little human being even though she knew what could happen to her. And what Emil could go through.

There was a knock on the front door, to which Lukas stood up and answered it, his brother standing there, frantic. "Where is she?"

Emil walked past his brother, his heart breaking at the sight sitting in the couch. Sera was just sitting, crying, and mumbling incoherent words. This isn't the girl he knows; she's full of life, and love.

"Sera? What's wrong?" Emil sat next to her, pulling her close to him.

"Nothing's wrong. I," She took a deep breath, "Emil, I'm pregnant..."

"Pregnant?" Emil mumbled, eyes widen in shocked. He knew what this meant. He could lose her. Lose... The baby. Lose them both. He tried to blink tears out of his eyes, but it didn't work. Silent tears swept his cheeks.

"Sera... I'm so sorry..." It was his fault. He got her pregnant. He practically gave her a death sentence. Gave his unborn child one. "It's my fault. I should've used protection more."

"Don't cry... It's not your fault..." Sera's voice trembled. She dragged herself into his lap, crying into his shoulder, her tears staining his jacket. Her arms wrapped around his neck, his arms holding her tightly by the waist, rubbing her back.

The two lovers said nothing; they just held each other, sobbing. The reality of it all scared them. Sera could lose her life, she could lose the baby, or both... She had finally found love, someone to spend her years with. She didn't want to lose that. Emil could lose the love of his life. After years of being alone, he has found someone that melted his heart of ice. Someone who understood him.

Lukas walked away from the living room doorway, unable to see them like this. He opened his front door, decided to take a walk to distract himself, when Mathias appeared.

"Norge, what's up?" The happy blonde chimed.

"Not now Dane." Lukas wasn't in the mood for him at this moment.

"Are you okay...?" Mathias, through years and years of knowing the Norwegian, was able the read the slight emotion in his eyes the smaller blonde always tried so hard to hide. "Seriously, Norge- Is someone crying?"

"It's Emil and Sera." Lukas tried to keep his voice steady, but it faltered slightly.

"What happened? Did they get into a fight?" Mathias was a little worried; he's never really seen them fight.

"No. Come in." Lukas walked into his house, and stopped at the doorway of the living room. Mathias followed.

The usual smile on the tall blonde's face disappeared when he saw them. Emil was sitting on the couch, Sera sitting on his lap, facing him. Her arms hung around his neck, face on his shoulder, sobs coming from her mouth. Emil's arms draped around her waist, his face resting in the crook of her neck, also letting out the occasional sob.

"Lukas? Is she...?" Mathias wasn't the idiot people thought he was, he was clever, and put the pieces together. There would only be one real good reason why they would both be like this.

"Yes."

Mathias' face paled, he knew very well how this could all end. He lived through it. "This isn't going to end well..."

"Times have changed. Medicine is very advanced nowadays." Lukas was lying to himself. He didn't want to think about what could happen, he'd rather spend his thoughts on the positive. He wanted this to end well. But history said otherwise...

"You know as well as I do what happens. It's always a tragedy. Always." Mathias wanted to think positively as he always does, but he had to be truthful to himself.

"I know. But don't you want to think that everything will be fine?"

"I do. You know I do."

Meanwhile, Sera whispered in Emil's ear, "You know Lukas and Mathias are here..."

"I know they are," Emil stood up, Sera still in his arms. "Want to go home?"

"Home sounds good." Sera clung tightly to him, legs wrapping around his waist.

Emil walked past the two Nordics, saying nothing. He walked and walked, it took about fifth-teen minutes to reach his house. He opened the door, stepping through, going up to their shared bed room. He set Sera down and laid next to her, pulling the blankets over them.

"Emil...?" Sera mumbled. She wanted to talk about the baby, what they should do.

"About the baby?" He wanted the same thing.

"I'm not getting rid of it. I'm going to carry him or her. I'm not changing my mind. And I don't want to do this alone." Her mind was made. She was stubborn, nothing could change it.

"Sera, I don't want to lose you-"

"You won't lose me. Or the baby." Sera looked up, and pecked his lips, "We're here to stay."

Emil smiled, and rested a hand on her stomach. She put her much smaller hand on top of his much larger one, rubbing light circles on the near inexistent bump. They fell asleep like this, in each other's arms, caressing the growing life inside.

* * *

What'd you think~? Leave a review~


	3. The Cold, Cruel World

Light from the early morning sun filtered through the dark curtains, sunlight hitting the light colored sheets covering the two lovers. Emil was the first to awaken, taking in the sight of his lover sleeping; dark silver hair flared out on her pillow surrounding her head, her body twisting around the sheets around them,

"So cute," He ran his hand over her stomach, feeling the warmth of the small bump. "I'm going to be a father..." His violet eyes went over the sleeping form again, a large smiling playing at his lips, "A baby."

Emil got up from bed, careful not to awaken Sera, who was still asleep. He slowly walked down stairs, entering the kitchen, and started to make breakfast. While he cooked the eggs, his mind wandered onto the events that had taken place the day before.

Sera rose from bed, and put on one of Emil's shirt, which reached down to her thighs. She dashed down stairs, following the scent of food. She walked into the kitchen, sitting down on the counter. "What'cha makin'?"

"Scrambled eggs, bacon, toast with butter, and orange juice," Emil set up her plate, then his own. "How you feeling?"

"I'm good. Though, I think my bump is bigger," Sera lifted the shirt, showing her bump, which in fact, has gotten bigger. "What do you think?"

Emil set both plates in front of them, and reached out to touch her stomach. "Yeah, it's bigger. And I see you're wearing my shirt?"

"Yes, it's comfy. And I don't feel like wearing pants," Sera chuckled, picking up her fork to eat.

They ate in silence, even though Sera stole Emil's bacon. About half way through their meal, Sera suddenly got up, and bee lined to the bathroom. She slammed open the door, and coughed up the breakfast she was just eating. Emil quickly followed her, kneeling next to her; rubbing her back and holding her hair from the bowl.

"At least this won't last long," Sera stood up, with help from Emil. "I'll only be pregnant for like two months." The sudden sickness had made her quite weak.

"Then we'll meet our baby. But, we'll also have less time to prepare for him," Emil held her by waist, scared that she'll fall.

"Him? It could be a girl, you know." Sera teased, poking his cheek.

"It could be a girl," He walked slowly toward the living room with Sera around his arm. "I'd imagine you wouldn't want any more breakfast?"

"Eh, no. Not really," Sera was still feeling queasy, she didn't want to upset her stomach more. "I want to sit down. I'm tired."

"Alright. I'll bring you to the couch," Emil set her down lightly, sitting down with her.

"How many months do I look like?" Sera asked. She was in actuality about one month, but she looked more.

"About three or four months," He looked puzzled, "Why?"

"I just wanted to know," Sere rested her head on his shoulder, quickly falling asleep. Emil chuckled to himself, putting his own head down, eyes fluttering closed.

They laid like this for awhile, before a loud banging on the door awoke them. Sera sighed, tapping Emil on the arm, "Wake up, someone's knocking."

"I'll get it," He groaned, his body protesting the sudden wakening from his sleep. He stomped to the door, slightly annoyed. He opened the door to find a smiling Finland and Sweden, who was being... Well, Sweden.

"Hallo Iceland! We heard that Sera was pregnant," The small Finnish man was sometimes a bit too happy for Emil, but sometimes that was a good thing considering the past.

"Uh, yes, she's pregnant. Come in, come in," Emil stepped away from the door, allowing the two men to enter. He walked to the living room, "Sera, Finland and Sweden are here."

Sera, still on the couch, got up from the couch. "Hey guys," Since, she was still quite tired, she didn't notice she was only wearing Emil's shirt, though Emil motioned for her legs. Finland blushed and looked away, Sweden didn't blush, but he still turned his head. "Oh... I'll be back."

Sera ran to her room, quickly putting on some pajama pants, running down stairs again. "Eh, sorry about that."

Finland turned his head toward her, "Congratulations! I can't wait to hear little feet running around." Sweden grunted in agreement.

"Thanks. Neither can I," Sera rubbed her small little bump, "I can't wait."

Even though Finland smiled at the couple, on the inside he was worried; for both of them. He knew about the dangers of the pregnancy. He remembered Denmark's heartache, and before that, he's heard of stories about Rome and China. He wished for a happy ending for them, but even his optimism can't damper the hard truth; she could die, the baby could die, or even both. But maybe... Maybe not this time.

"How many months are you?" Finland asked.

"Well, techneclly, I'm one month. But, I look about three, four months," Sera sat down on the couch again. "This is going to be a very fast pregnancy. But aren't they all?"

"Yes, they are. At this rate, you'll be due... It's mid March now... I'd say about last April, at most. Maybe even before. You can't really tell with these types of pregnancies. Though, maybe an ultrasound might give an idea. And you can find out the gender!" Finland exclaimed. Though he knew the past, he was still excited.

"Late April? That pretty close to now," Sera looked down at her stomach, wondering when she would be due. Which, apparently, is very soon.

"Sera, who knows about this?" Finland knew some of the other countries wouldn't really... Approve of them. Hell, them being together brought them trouble. Some of the nations were quite furious that Emil had told her what he was to her. Finland knew that this, would bring a lot of problems.

"Other than you and Sweden? Denmark and Norway know. That's about it," Sera knew that this pregnancy would cause many troubles to her and Emil. She remembered when she went to the first world meeting with him.

The meeting was in Oslo, and Emil had brought her him. Norway had no objections, he actually like Sera, saying that for once, Emil didn't seem so antisocial. She had met many countries; the two Italys, France, Spain, Germany, Japan, China, America, England, Hungry, and many more. Some of the nations liked her. While others didn't. They augured that she was human, that this relationship would never work, it only end terribly.

But, Emil did something he never does very often, he spoke up. He stood up for her. He wouldn't allow them to try and tear them apart. He loved her. He didn't care they said. After that, the nations that disapproved of them, shut their mouth.

"You know, they will find out..." Finland said, his smile wavering.

"I know. But I won't let them talk crap about us," Emil spoke up, taking the seat next to her, an arm around her. "We know the risks. We know the past."

"Good," Finland's smiled returned.

Sera opened her mouth to say something but, a knock on the door interrupted her. Emil got up, and opened the door. Once she heard that voice, she knew who it was. "Spain? ¿España?"

"Buenos días, señorita. Emil, Finlandia, Suecia." Spain walked through the door. It was not unusual for the Spanish man to visit. Sera and him were very good friends. Sera was Spanish, but she grew up in America and wanted to know more about her country. The two quickly became good friends.

Sera stood to hug Spain, the usual Spanish greeting. But, Spain pulled back right after. "Sera, ¿Estás embarazada?"

"Eh... Sí. Estoy embarazada," She paused. "I'm pregnant."

Spain's bright smile disappeared, replaced by a sad expression."Sera... This is very peligroso. You know what could happen," Spain's usual calm demenor changed completely; he was angry.

"You..." He pointed at Emil. "Why couldn't you be more careful? In this time and age there are ways to prevent this! ¡Islandia, tu la mataste! Y tu vas a tener a ella en tu mente para siempre, con una conciencia culpable," His voice wasn't loud. It was low, deep like a growl. He turned to Sera.

"Sera, ¿por qué dejas que te haga eso? Él-"

"Antonio! Para, stop. This isn't going to be like last time," Sera had never seen Spain like this. He's usually always so happy, so carefree... But this, isn't him. "Calm down. I'm not gonna die."

"Isn't that what all of them said? 'Nothing's going to happen', but something always does. This isn't a problem of time and age, the pregnancy its self is dangerous. You're already showing and you've barely been pregnant for a month," Spain walked toward the door. "I'm not going to stay and watch you die. I'm not staying to watch his world fall apart because you're dead and the baby isn't. Or see a man lose his love and child." With those final words, Spain walked out, shutting the door behind him.

Sera just stood there. Unmoving. Shocked, She couldn't believe it. She hated hearing those words. She hated hearing the truth she tried to get away from. Silent tears ran down her face, she tried to hide them, but it was no use. She turned and ran to her room, slamming the door.

Emil was also shocked. He wanted to go after her when she escaped to their room, but he knew she needed space. He turned to Finland and Sweden, who were still there. "I think it would be a good idea if you leave... Sera-"

"I understand," Finland stood up, followed by Sweden, and walked to the front door. "Good luck Iceland."

Emil watched as the two males left. He collapsed on the couch, his body molding itself on the soft piece of furniture. He though about what Spain said, hating how he agreed so much. He should've more careful, used protection more often; not have forgotten to put one on or break them with his roughness or pulled out. This was his fault. He got her pregnant.

Hot tears slipped down his cheeks, not even caring to wipe them away. He cried now, so when he had to stand over her dead body, maybe holding their child in there arms, he could be strong for her. Strong for their child. He has to be. He could be raising a baby alone. He cried more, sobs racking his body. He grew up without a mother.

Sera was upstairs, crying as well. She stared at the ceiling, trying to collect her thoughts, but her mind was reeling. What Spain said was true. His words stung, but they were true. This pregnancy could, and mostly would, kill her. She knew that Emil was most likely on the couch, crying, blaming all this on himself. She hated that he did. But she knew that in the near future, Emil could be crying; but for another reason.

She thought about the baby. She couldn't imagine how hard it would be for him to raise a child, their child, without her. She remembered when Emil told her about his past, how sad he got when she asked about his parents. He was too young to remember his parents when Norway started to care for him. Her cries grew into sobs.

Emil got up from the couch, making his way up to his room. He opened the door, seeing Sera on their bed, tears running down like a broken dam. He crawled into bed with her, pulling his arms around her, covering them both in blankets. She pulled herself closer, nuzzling against his neck.

"Sera... This all my fault. I forgot protection too much, and when I remembered, it would break because I'm too rough with you," He paused, remembering the nights they would wake up and see the bruises on her body. He felt so guilty...

"Emil. You're not too rough-"

"You had bruises, Sera. That means I hurt you. Sera, I got you pregnant, and you'll probably die because of it. Loving you was selfish. I knew that this might happen, and even if it didn't... You'll only be alive for so long-"

"Emil, stop beating yourself up like this! Yes, I could die. Yes, you're rough and I wake with bruises sometimes. And yes, you're immortal and I'm not. But even though I know this very well, I love you with all my heart. I'll always love you..." Sera trailed off, kissing his cheek.

"I know what could happen but-" Sera stopped mid-sentence, groaning in pain, grasping her stomach. "Ah! A-Ah... Emil.." Tears pricked her eyes again.

"Sera, what's wrong? Where does it hurt-" His own sentence was stopped when he smelled something metallic. It was a smell he knew well from his years of being a country. It was blood. And that could only mean one thing; Miscarriage.

Emil lefted the blankets, and his hunch was right. Blood stained her pants and the sheets below. He panicked, not knowing what to do. "This can't be happening! Not now...'

"Emil..." Sera groaned out. "It hurts..."

Emil cleared his mind, focusing on her. He lefted her up, running down the stairs, grabbing his phone and keys. He quickly dashed out the front door, laying Sera on the passenger seat while he got in the drivers.

"I'm taking you to the hospital..." Emil tried to concentrate on the road, a car crash wouldn't help, but she practically bleeding out. He broke several road laws on his way to the hospital. It took about ten minutes, but it felt forever, to get there. He got out of the car, picking Sera up again, running into the emergency room.

"Someone help! She's pregnant and she's bleeding!" Emil was frantic. He called for a nurse or doctor until one came, putting her on a gurney rolling her away.

He went after her before a nurse stopped him. "Sir, we're going to need you to stay here."

"No! I want to be with her." He doesn't want to leave her.

"Please, we need to work on her. We'll take good care of her." Emil listened this time taking a seat in the waiting room.

He looked down to his outfit, there was blood on it. Her blood. Nervously, his hands shaking, he called his brother, who said he was on his way. He closed his eyes, hoping it would keep him from crying. It didn't.

Tears spilled and spilled over cheeks. Again and again. His world numbed around him. He didn't even notice when Norway and Denmark got there. They didn't say anything, Emil current form was enough.

"Emil Steilson?"

Emil stood up, trying to compose himself. "Yes?"

"Mr. Steilson, I'm so sorry-"

Emil didn't hear anything else, he collapsed on the floor. He didn't see, nor hear. He just felt. Felt the pain. The sorrow.

He lost her.

I can't believe I wrote that. ;A;

And, a cliffhanger? Who exactly died? Hm...

Please review~ I love those things~ I'd do anything for them~


End file.
